<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The weird life we live by Hailqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940192">The weird life we live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailqueen/pseuds/Hailqueen'>Hailqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chad Charming Being an Asshole, Evie &amp; Carlos de Vil Friendship, Evil Audrey Rose (Disney), F/F, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Jedi, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Mal &amp; Audrey Rose Friendship (Disney), Nice Audrey Rose (Disney), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Past Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Protective Padmé Amidala, Sad Edward Cullen, Sick Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Vampire Anakin Skywalker, Vampire Bella Swan, Werewolf Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailqueen/pseuds/Hailqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Star wars meets twilight,my babysitter's a vampire,zombies, descendants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Bail Organa &amp; Leia Organa, Bonzo &amp; Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Eliza Zambie, Bucky Buchanan/Zed Necrodopoulus, Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen &amp; Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan, Erica Jones/Benny Weir, Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Mal (Disney)/Bella Swan, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala &amp; Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala &amp; Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis, Renesmee Cullen &amp; Bella Swan, Rory Keaner &amp; Ethan Morgan &amp; Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Rush Clovis &amp; Luke Skywalker, Rush Clovis/Anakin Skywalker, Sarah Fox &amp; Benny Weir, Sarah Fox &amp; Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones/Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Wyatt Lykensen &amp; Zed Necrodopoulus, Wyatt Lykensen/Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus &amp; Zoey Necrodopoulus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anakin and Padme are trapped in another realm with their friends and met new people</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Anakin and his wife and children were walking home, and they came across something strange.</p><p>"Anakin what is this" Padme said looking up at her husband</p><p>"I don't know,but I think Obi-wan might know what this is" said Anakin looking surprised, while holding Leia's hand.Then Anakin decided to text Obi-wan for help.</p><p>Anakin: Obi-wan I need you to come over to the jedi temple.</p><p>Obi-wan: why</p><p>Anakin: There's a strange door here and I was wondering if you knew what it is</p><p>Obi-wan: okay,I'll be there shortly</p><p>Anakin: thank you master, oh and bring Bail,Ahsoka and Clovis with you</p><p>Obi-wan:I will don't worry</p><p> "Dad" Luke said looking at Anakin and then Leia</p><p> "What" Anakin said not really paying attention to Luke</p><p> "I think that door is a portal to another realm" Luke said as he also whispered something in Leia's war</p><p> "Padme, Anakin I think Luke is right, it's definitely a portal" said Obi-wan</p><p> "Should we open it" yelled Leia just standing a few inches away from Obi-wan</p><p> "No" Obi-wan yelled back to Anakin,thinking that Anakin said that.</p><p>But before they knew Luke and Leia already opened the and the portal sucked Padme, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Clovis, Obi-wan, Bail and Ahsoka into a new realm and it made Anakin go insane just floating to the other side of the door</p><p>When they opened the door there was no turning back</p><p>The moment Luke and Leia opened the door they all fell unconscious</p><p>Two strange pale figures headed towards them</p><p>The two figures introduced themselves to everyone</p><p> "Hi my name is Bella and this is my husband Edward" said the really pale vampire</p><p> "Hi" said the other vampire, just looking at them in a strange way</p><p> "Hi, I'm Anakin and this is my wife Padme and my children Luke and Leia and my friends Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Bail and Clovis" Anakin said to Edward and Bella</p><p> "It's very nice to met you all" said Edward looking at Bella and then everyone else</p><p>When Edward and Bella weren't looking their daughter Renesmee appeared.Renesmee scared the carp out of Edward.</p><p>Bella introduced them to Renesmee</p><p> "H-hi m-my name is Renesmee" shuttered Renesmee in a shy voice</p><p> "You all look hungry, would you like to come to our place for dinner" Bella said, while holding Renesmee's hand</p><p> "Sure" Leia and Luke said at the same time</p><p>And Edward, Bella and Renesmee all went home and took their new friends with them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anakin because a major asshole later</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin a driving everyone crazy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner Bella, Edward and Renesmee showed everyone new things<br/>
"Mommy why are we in the woods" Renesmee said as she threw four sticks at Bail, Obi-wan,Clovis and Ahsoka.<br/>
"Hey why did you do that" yelled Clovis of in the distances trying to steal Anakin's lightsaber, then turned to look at Bail and Ahsoka thinking that they threw the stick at him as Obi-wan just stood there making faces as Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice joined the walk.<br/>
"Why are you making faces at them" Carlisle said shyly, just staring at Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Bail and Ahsoka as they threw rocks into the water<br/>
"Where are we going" Luke and Leia cried out trying to figure out what Renesmee was doing when she picked up a rock and threw it into the water<br/>
"What are you doing Renesmee" Leia said to her new best friend.<br/>
"It's called rock skipping Leia and this is how we're going to find the next portal and try to get you guys home" Renesmee said as she responded to Leia sounding like a grown up<br/>
"Oh, so your saying if we start throwing rocks in the water and then hear a big bang, that's how we'll know that is the next portal" Luke said sounding board and wanted to know more as he looked at Renesmee and then his mom<br/>
"Padme do you think we'll ever get back to Coruscant" yelled Anakin giving his master a headache and driving everyone else crazy.<br/>
"We found the portal Padme so I think you can go home now" Rosalie said sounding confused and not knowing that was a different portal. Emmett and Jasper opened the portal so they can go.<br/>
"Bye everyone, if was nice meeting you all" Alice said as she began to cry in Jasper's arms.<br/>
"Don't cry Alice, I'm sure we're going to see them again soon"  Jasper said trying to cheer up Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Emmett<br/>
"Bye bye " Luke and his force sensitive sister called back waving bye to them and giving Renesmee a hug before jumping in the portal<br/>
"See you guys again soon" Bail said as he was the last one to jump into the portal and they all ended up in another new realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time Padmé,Anakin, Clovis, Bail, Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, and Obi-wan end up in Whitechapel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since they left Forks, Padmé started to wonder if they'll ever see Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper again. A couple minutes later Clovis said that they we're coming up on the next realm. Luke and Leia we're excited, but Anakin wasn't. As soon as they went through the portal they ended up in a little town called Whitechapel Canada. Luke and Bail were looking around when they found three teenage boys running down the street, but Luke didn't notice until one of them bumped into him and knocked him over. Than the boys stopped and went to see if Luke was okay.<br/>Luke was, but he also heard one of the boys say"Rory why did you do that, you knocked over the little boy". Luke and Leia were only 7 years old. "Sorry, Ethan" Rory said to only of the boys. Ethan and Rory asked their friend named Benny if they should go introduce themselves to them. Benny turned around and seen two girls running towards them. The blond hair girl who was running to Benny and Rory was named Erica, and the dark brown,light brown haired girl running to Ethan was named Sarah. Finally, Benny had an idea after he looked at Padmé, Leia and Ahsoka. "Lets go and introduce ourselves to them ", said Benny and Rory and Sarah agreed. They thought Sarah should go first and so she did "Hi, I'm Sarah an these my friends Erica, Benny, Ethan, and Rory" Sarah introduced . "Hi" they all replied.<br/>"You guys look lost", Erica said to Anakin and Bail. "Well we are lost" Ahsoka and Clovis said at the same time, "do you know how to get to Auradon" Leia asked not even saying the place's name right. "No" Sarah.said realizing that another glowing tunnel was starting to appear. "I think I know what might take you there" yelled Sarah from across the street.<br/> "Are you guys looking for a glowing tunnel that looks like a portal because I just found it" Sarah yelled again from across the street. " hey, that's it, that's the portal, that we need to leave, thank you Sarah " Anakin said so excited to leave.<br/> "Bye" they teenagers yelled as Padmé and her group of friends started walking towards the portal, when BOOM? Out of no where there was a gun and it hit Clovis in the chest.<br/>Clovis fell to the ground and Anakin and Padmé rushed over to him and asked if Sarah could take him to the nearest hospital. Sarah said that she will take him to the nearest hospital. When Sarah got to the hospital, Clovis was already half dead and everyone else was about to leave, so Sarah decided since Clovis still has a little bit of breath left, she called Erica and Rory.Erica and Rory came to the hospital doors and Sarah and that Clovis still has a little bit of breath left and we need to change him into a vampire and fast. But as soon as they bite him, he was gone for good.<br/>Bail started to wonder if Clovis was okay, but Bail was still waiting with Ahsoka for Sarah to bring Clovis back, but when Sarah came back, she said that he died and Bail and Padmé were in tears. So they went through the portal and ended up in another world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anakin is a major asshole</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>